The Orphan Games
by DTPhenom
Summary: There are those who lives in the lap of luxury, never worrying when their next meal will come. Then there are those who only moderately live in peace, eat their meals without worry, and live a regular live. There are those who live in constant fear, those who live in loneliness and despair. these are the orphans. And here is their story. SYOT- Form coming soon.


**Author's**_** Note: Reader, I would first like to thank you for choosing this story for your enjoyment. I appreciate that I will make you entertained with this first story of this SYOT series of Quarter Quell, mainly hoping to reach the 500th Hunger Games, which is my current goal to reach in a SYOT series. If you have any questions or if you just want to discuss this story further feel free to shoot me a PM.**_

_**(Updated Author's note: I realized that, all this information is bullcrap. I will be making a guide for this series when I am in the second or third SYOT in this. So for now, I added extra POV's and also took out that index. I will explain this universe later on. But for now, enjoy the ride!)**_

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. ANY OTHER OC'S NOT CREATED BY ME IS SUBMITTED TO IT RESPECTFUL OWNER. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!**

* * *

_Mutations Problems- Because sometimes, convenience can come at the troubling point in your life. ~DTPhenom._

**Leo D'Jebani- Head Gamemaker**

To say Leo is pissed was an understatement, because he is absolutely livid.

The last meeting was a complete and utter failure. Not one person can think of any good mutts for the Quarter Quell arena. Yeah, of course the classified files for the Hunger Games mutations was burned down in a fire, and Beria- the Chief of the Mutations- got executed because of it, but that is no excuse as to why his colleagues can't come up with a logical mutt for the Quarter Quell. Because if they can't think of anything, Beria isn't going to be the only one with a bullet in the forehead.

And the fact that the President would be even more upset when she finds out doesn't help relieve his worries that he is building up inside of him. Leo already made several mutts for the arena, but unfortunately the law says that the Head Gamemaker can't contribute anything except the creation of the arena design, overseeing the performance during the Games, and to make sure the arena's big events goes as planned. Leo let out a deep sigh as he put his business suit on.

If this meeting does not goes as planned, then he can be certain to bid his childhood dream of becoming the best Quarter Quell Head Gamemaker '¡Hasta la vista!' And be saying hello to a very ruthless executioner. Surprisingly his name is Bob.

Leo would very much prefer living to see another day than having his head cut off, publically. He stepped out of his mansion and took a moment to just stare at it. It have been a long way since his humble beginnings as a District 8 escort, and yet so many changes have happened. He shook his head and got to his POD-332 Cariper and used auto-pilot to transport him to the meeting. If there is one thing he learned since being a Gamemaker, is that you got to expect the un-expectable.

* * *

When he got inside the room, the table was filled with the chief of each of the departments of the Games, talking and chatting with each other about various subjects. Leo sat down in the end of the table on the chair with his name marked in pure, D1 made gold. He took out his plans for the arena and studied them carefully to spot and revised any errors he may have made. Luckily there was no errors, and the only thing that is missing is the mutations...

Dammit, the President is going to have his head if the other Gamemakers can't use their brain and think of a compatible mutt.

As he is brooding over his probable fate, the door opened to reveal an aging, dark skinned woman with two Peacekeepers on her side, holding big, high-power guns to protect the President and to kill anyone she chooses.

Hopefully, that someone will not be him.

The woman is President Dorrison, an intelligent woman who at the ripe age of twenty one years old, became President and changed a lot of Panem from education, to population, to even the rules of the Games itself. And, being the genius she is, invested in the technology and science branch of the government to insure a successful future for the nation, leading into a rise in technological culture.

Heck, she even made two new districts which are dedicated to working with science and technology.

The room gradually became silent as the President walked over to the middle of the table. She put a hologram projector on it and motion for Leo to put the holochip in it to view the plans for the arena. He did so and the projector made a hologram showing a computer engineered model of the arena. The President examined the layout, and frowned.

"Now, Leo explain this for me. I am pretty certain you would've done better than that." She said, slightly disappointed by the simplicity of the arena, considering this is supposed to be a Quarter Quell arena. Leo knew what she was thinking and chuckled as he got up from his seat a pressed a button on the projector which made the hologram show what the insides of the houses contains. The President smiled a little but then frowned deeper at the image.

"The maximum time for the Games is one month, and for a Quarter Quell it is forty five days, this arena will take nearly two months for the tributes to die out until the _feast _to say the least. Though the weapons are high in both quality and quantity, there is too many hiding spots for the Games to run smoothly " The President said narrowing her eyes at the red haired Gamemaker. Leo chuckled as he pressed a different button on the projector, making it show all the traps and disasters around the arena. The President smiled when she see all those deadly traps and such wide-spread and horrifying disasters Leo and the Chief of the Traps department came up with.

But yet again, the smile turned into a deep frown and she narrowed her eyes at Leo's eyes, making sure to catch any signs of lying or excuses he might come with.

"Every Games needs mutts Leo. Either you are hiding them from me or you aren't as intelligent as I thought." Dorrison said now glaring at the unfazed Gamemaker. Leo sighed as he too glared around the table, implying that the sooner they come up with something the less their pain in suffering will be. The Head Gamemaker let out a low growl and mentally cursed obscenities at the co-workers around him.

Leo took a deep breathe and explained the situation as calmly as he could. "We are having difficulties with the mutts, however we are close to finding a suitable muur for the Quell next year and we will hopefully give them to you before the Victory Tour for that District 15 kid." (9).

The President chuckled and shook her head before coming closer to Leo. "Kid, I know too well that you, nor your co-workers, have found a mutt because due to the style of your arena, it will be a hard effort to keep them alive for long until the Final 8 at the most. So don't lie to me, are you-"

The President was abruptly interrupted when the door opened to reveal a guy, whose body is clothed in old retro clothes from the Pre-Panem era, his hair glossy black hair combed in a sleek wavy fashion, and to complete the attire, he had dark, round sunglasses that seems to hide his eyes giving him a mysterious aura. And in his hand was the latest edition of Panempixxx, the nation's leading playboy magazine.

Said guy was Tario Flickerman, the son of the Hunger Games interviewer and commentor- Ceaser Flickerman. He didn't even flinch when the Peacekeepers' guns were pointed up to his forehead and ignored Leo's death glare as he lowered his magazine and looked at the President. Dorrison, knowing his antics all too well, and his tendency to simply walk into meetings, shook her head and ordered the Peacekeepers to put back their guns.

"What do you want, fool?" Leo hissed, glaring at his long time enemy, back from even childhood. He could feel that Tario is glaring at him from his sunglasses but ignored it nevertheless so he could know why did he interrupted his meeting. Hopefully the President could execute him for treason and he will have a huge burden lifted off from his already bruised and battered shoulders.

Sadly, fate decided that it wasn't going to happen. President Dorrison simply asked what is he doing here and the interviewer just shrugged. "I heard you got a mutations problems, I got news that can help tremendously."

Leo, the President, and all the other staff looked at him in confusion before a smirked rose from Tario's face. Leo instantly tensed up, since he knew what that smirk means- the smirk of a great scheme underway Leo don't want to be part of, at all.

Because whatever lies beyond that smirk, is basically Leo's inevitable doom.

The President narrowed her eyes at Tario, who seems to be taking something out of his magazine. He pulled it out and gave it to the President. She scanned over the paper and a smile etched across her lips. Leo walked up and looked at the paper before his eyes grown wide and a down right evil smile appeared across his face,

"Looks like you aren't as useless after all, eh 'Taurus'." Leo said scanning the paper over before turning to face the rest of the baboons.

"All of you, shut the hell up and listen. This meeting is over, and the construction for the arena is underway, report next week for the Quarter Quell twist announcement and the Victory Tour. Now grab your stuff and get your asses out of my sight." Leo hissed as the other Gamemakers got up and left muttering about a few things Leo don't even care to listen to.

In seven more months, the Games will begin, and Leo will make sure he will be marked as the most legendary Gamemaker in history. As long as Tario and the other fools don't get in the way...

* * *

_**And... cut. SYOT Prologue Part 1 Complete!**_

_**The form will be ready when the next chapter is posted, showing the twist for the Quarter Quell. This chapter is mainly a 'commercial' of sorts for you, the reader, to see that there is a new SYOT series coming out. Also, you can also send questions, tips, and ideas to me to make the Games even more exciting than most of the delayed, poor quality SYOT out there.**_

_**Keep in mind however that THIS IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE A FIRST COME FIRST SERVE SYOT, ALL TRIBUTES ARE JUDGED BY THEIR QUALITY AND THE FITTING THEY HAVE TO THE STORYLINE. So even if you do reserve a tribute, if your tribute have poor quality and is Mary-Sueish or Gary-Stuish then I will completely ignore your tribute, or make them die in a riot/fire/other terrifying disaster in the District they were chosen in. So use your creativity now.**_

_**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, favoring, and spreading the story around. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be forever in your favor!**_

_**P.S I highly recommend you reading the tags to better understand the history of the SYOT you are about to read. Also, it is a requirement to read them if you want to submit a tribute. Some of the information are classified and will be revealed later on both in this SYOT and the other ones in the series later on. Happy New Years!**_


End file.
